The lime in the coconut
by Silvietta10
Summary: ¿Que se querían decir Booth y Brennan con todas aquellas intensas miradas en la despedida de Nigel Murray? Final 6x22. One shoot


**THE LIME IN THE COCONUT**

**Se que tengo a medias el otro fic "cambio en el destino" pero el otro día ví repetido el capítulo 6x22 y me dí cuenta de las miradas de Booth y Brennan en la despedida a Nigel Murray. Así decidí que debía darles alguna explicación.**

**Realmente ese capítulo me tiene traumatizada porque no cuentan nada. De un abrazo entre compañeros se pasa a Brennan anunciando a Ángela que se ha acostado con él. Y ya está. Nunca vemos como se lo cuenta, ni cómo reaccionan... y después de eso en el 6x23 se suelta la bomba y ya está. **

**Así que creo que la única explicación a todo esta en las miradas que se dan en la despedida a Nigel Murray.**

**También es una manera de despedir a mi squint favorito!**

**Espero que les guste! **

**Disclaimer: Bones no me pertenece , es idea de Hart Hanson y propiedad de Fox enterteintment**

El coche negro que debía llevarse el cuerpo de Nigel-Murray acababa de parar delante de ellos.

Booth escuchó cómo Cam decía que tal vez Brennan no vendría. Ángela había defendido a su amiga diciendo que ella llegaría. Sweets había empezado un discurso sobre el racionalismo de Brennan. Así que Booth sólo pudo decir

-Chicos, si Huesos dijo que vendría, definitivamente estará aquí – Booth sabía que no faltaría. Que si ella había dado su palabra no iba a faltar. Él mismo había llegado tarde al entierro de los salvadoreños hacía años, había llegado tarde para salvar proteger a su amiga de las mafias. Había llegado tarde, pero había llegado. Porqué se lo había prometido a su compañera. Así que ahora sabía que Brennan llegaría. Porqué ella también era una mujer de palabra.

De repente el ataúd que llevaba el cuerpo de Vincent apareció de las manos de técnicos del Jeffersonian. Hodgins les dijo que les dejaran a ellos el cuerpo, que ellos se encargaban.

-¿Quieres decir algo? - le preguntó Ángela a Booth

-¿Que? ¿Yo? - dijo Booth – Apenas le conocía

-Es verdad. - Brennan había aparecido detrás de ellos, con una maceta en la mano – Booth sólo llamaba a Nigel Murray "el becario inglés"

Brennan explicó que había llegado tarde porqué se había parado a comprar la maceta. Cam ironizó sobre cómo una maceta expresaba un descansa en paz. Los ojos de Brennan se habían transformado al oír aquella frase ¿Había hecho algo mal? se preguntó. Pero otra vez Ángela había salido a defender a su mejor amiga. No había hecho nada mal.

Entonces las miradas de Booth y Brennan se encontraron. Él le sonrió. Sabía que esa maceta era el gesto más bonito que Brennan había podido dedicarle a su becario. Sabía cómo había sufrido por su muerte, y aunque pareciera algo descabellado llevar una maceta, había sido la única que había llevado un detalle para el joven inglés.

Ella también dirigió una sonrisa a Booth. No se habían visto desde aquella mañana, después de despertarse abrazados tan solo se habían vestido y ella le había deseado suerte para atrapar a Brodsky. Pero aunque aquella noche la presa se hubiese roto y todo fuese susceptible a cambiar, ellos seguían siendo los mismos. Seguían siendo Brennan y Booth, seguían siendo un equipo y entre los dos habían vuelto a atrapar al malo.

Hodgins inició las palabras de despedido hacia al joven becario explicando que Vincent le había contando que la hora más concurrida de todo el año para realizar compras era entre las 3 y las 4 de la madrugada de Nochebuena. Sweets siguió la despedida explicando también algo que le había contado Nigel Murray, tambien lo hiceron así Cam y Ángela. Brennan se dio cuenta que le tocaba hablar a ella. Booth la miró, dijese lo que dijese iba a estar bien, porqué sabía que lo diría desde el fondo de su corazón.

Brennan no se lo pensó mucho, ella sentía la muerte del joven pero nunca hubiese podido expresar con palabras lo mucho que lo iba a echar de menos, así que sólo menciono algo de él. Cómo habían hecho todos. Les reveló que la canción favorita de Vincent era "The lime in the coconut".

Sweets reaccionó al instante diciendo que aquella también era su canción favorita.

Entonces se hizo el silencio. Era hora de decir adiós al Señor Nigel Murray. Booth miro a Brennan otra vez, quería transmitirle fuerza, sabía que ella apreciaba realmente al chico y que eso iba a ser duro. Brennan intentó volver a sonreír para agradecerle aquel gesto pero no pudo, sólo desvió la mirada hacía el ataúd. Sabía que Booth estaba ahí, ahora tocaba decir adiós al joven.

El momento se estaba volviendo extremadamente triste y tenso cuándo el joven psicólogo empezó a cantar the lime in the coconut.

Todos se miraron desconcertados. ¿Seguro que esa era la manera de despedirse de un buen amigo? ¿Con una canción un tanto absurda?

Brennan sonrió. Claro que sí. Debían sonreír por los buenos ratos que el chico les había dado durante la vida, no debían quedarse sólo con la tristeza del momento en que aquella maldita bala había atravesado su pecho.

Y todos pensaron lo mismo que Brennan, debían despedirse del joven por lo que había sido, por los buenos momentos a su lado. Así que Hodgins y Ángela decidieron acompañar a Sweets con la canción. Cam los siguió.

Booth miró a Brennan preguntándole muchas cosas con aquella mirada, ¿iba a añadirse al canto? Si lo hacía es que había cambiado, si lo hacía quería decir que aceptada el doble sentido de las cosas, que ya no era la misma. Que habría roto la poca insensibilidad que aún le quedaba para convertirse en una mujer fuerte.

Brennnan contestó la mirada de Booth siguiendo la estrofa de la canción. Claro que había cambiado, había dejado atrás su insensiblididad, pero no ahora, la había dejado en el momento en que sus labios se habían unido a los de Booth la noche anterior.

Booth entendió que aquel trozo de canción que había salido de la boca de su compañera había significado muchas cosas, así que el decidió seguir con la canción, igual que todos. Contestándole así a Brennan que él también había dejado de estar enfadado.

Había llegado la hora, tenían que meter la caja del joven en el coche. Todos despedían a su amigo con la canción que a él más le había gustado en vida. Todos llevaban una sonrisa en la cara, porqué el amor que sentían por Vincent había sido algo positivo en su vida, algo que llevarían siempre dentro y que recordarían, igual que recordaban aquellos datos que el joven les había dado.

Los amigos despidieron el coche y empezaron a entrar de nuevo, seguían cantando, porqué Vincent se merecía aquella canción hasta el final.

Booth se quedó mirando el coche. Y con la mirada se disculpó con él por haberle pasado el teléfono. Sabía que no había sido culpa suya, pero no podía evitar pedirle disculpas.

Brennan percibió aquella mirada. Y supo que debía mostrarle apoyo a su compañero. Porque hubiese pasado lo que hubiese pasado él debía saber que ella no iba a salir corriendo, que iba a estar ahí para él siempre que lo necesitara.

La antropóloga enredó su brazo al brazo de su compañero para demostrarle todo aquello. Pero no le miró, no quería que Booth supiera que ella sabía que en el fondo se sentía culpable, y tampoco estaba todavía preparada para mirarle tan cerca a los ojos. Sólo quería que Booth supiera que ella iba a estar ahí a todas, todas. Que no iba a sentir miedo cómo la última vez, que estaba dispuesta a hablarlo. Pero esa noche todavía no era el momento.

Booth miró el brazo de su compañera el notar el contacto. Sonrió. Había entendido perfectamente lo que Brennan había querido decirle con aquel gesto.

Ángela vio la escena y sonrió. Sabía que ambos estaban ya preparados, así que decidió entrar ella también para dejarlos solos.

Los dos compañeros se dieron cuenta que era hora de seguir al resto. Se miraron. Esta vez de más cerca, pero ninguno de los dos tuvo miedo. Sabían que algo había pasado y que debían hablarlo, pero ya tendrían tiempo de eso. Esa noche era de Nigel Murray.

Y a lo lejos, en el cielo, el universo.. o dónde quieran que vayan las buenas almas, un joven inglés entonaba las últimas notas de una canción sobre una lima y un coco. Agradeció eternamente aquella despedida a sus compañeros. Y cómo su plaza en el mundo había quedado disponible, decidió que la mejor manera de corresponder el gesto de sus amigos era haciendo que la vida vacante que había dejado fuera ocupada por otro. Otro que se acabaría apellidando Booth.

**¿Que les pareció? Agradeceré sus increíbles comentarios eternamente. Serán una despedida más para Vincent**


End file.
